Goodnight Faye
by Sister Deathscythe
Summary: After Jet's unexpected death, a grief stricken Spike turns towards his only known escape: drinking. When a concerned Faye tries to comfort him, Spike ends up doing something unforgivable. A lustful lost love...COMPLETE
1. Session One : Torn

_**Goodnight Faye**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Session One : Torn**

It's a love hate relationship. Actually, there is no relationship, so it's more like a love hate...concept...?

_Concept? What the hell am I thinking? _

Faye sighed as she stretched over her bed. She was unaware of what time it was or how long she had been laying down. It didn't matter because she didn't care, something that has been constantly disturbing her. This emotionless plunge she had unexpectedly and unwillingly fallen into was driving her mad. She didn't remember when it started but it left her with nothing else to think about but him, her love hate...

Faye shook her head.

Maybe she really wasn't in a emotionless plunge but a torturous abyss that has made her numb, fooling her senses into thinking she was emotionless.

Faye gripped the light blue sheets under her body before sitting up on the bed, her dark locks sweeping her face, sending stray strands to fall over eyes that expertly tinted her confused state of being.

_I too have mastered an emotionless mask. Though I've yet to match yours, Spike._

Love hate...

A frustrated grunt escaped her lips as she hoisted herself out of the bed only to walk to the wall-sized window. White streaks zoomed by in a way she wished her life would. They moved so fast...If her life moved that quickly then her dept would be paid. Well, maybe not paid but defiantly out of the way. If her life moved that quickly then maybe her memories would return faster to her. If her life moved that quickly then maybe she would finally understand this love hate...

Faye sighed, placing a hand on the window. She focused on her reflection, the zooming stars in the background becoming blurred stains. She saw her eyes and in them saw another reflection of herself, one she was unable to understand. Or maybe it was one she feared understanding because it was that reflection that showed her true self. The one who understood her love hate situation...

No, no matter how fast her life would move, she would never know the appropriate meaning for this love hate...

Letting out a much desired scream, Faye pounded her hands which were now balled into fists on the window's steel-like glass. Her vision landed on the carpeted floor, noticing for the first time a stain that soiled it.

Another sigh.

Walking back to her bed, Faye sat on it digging her fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes.

Love hate...

She hated his messy green hair. So wild and annoying all she wanted to do was corner him with a comb and a tub of gel.

Faye opened her eyes. _Then again..._

Bringing her hands down, she looked at them and grasped them into fists several times before leaving them open before her. _Then again..._

How she longed to run her hands through that hair, bringing his face closer to hers to stare at those eyes he had. So chilling. To have his eyes close to hers, even more having to stare at them, knowing what they held and what they hid. Yet, the spell they at times cast over her is one she can't escape, not that she wanted...

_That's it? That's your love hate...whatever?_

"Ugh!" Faye threw her hands up in the air in an attempt to grasp the sanity that was not there. "You're pathetic!"

It was then that she turned her sights towards her mirror.

_No more reflections..._

But this one didn't show any deep meaning or concept in her life or emotions. It simply displayed an attractive woman who still had her pajama garments for who knows how long. The white muscle shirt hung loosely around her upper body, pale yellow shorts similar to her everyday wear accompanying it in the same fashion.

Faye plopped herself back to the bed, causing it to momentarily distort her vision with its vibration.

Love...

_Don't start that again! Get it out!_

Her fist connected with the bed, causing another wave of distortion.

_I hate the way he casually walks into any situation without any fear or worries. I hate the way he lives and survives just like a cat leaving me to tend to his injuries. I hate the way he fights so flawlessly, almost water-like, leaving me with nothing. I hate the way he walks by me without even a second glance, a small part of him knowing it bugs the hell out of me when he does that. I hate the way he talks, giving himself the last word. I hate the way he acts as if nothing matters to him all the while knowing that he matters to..._

"Me."

Faye found herself startled at the sound of her voice. She let a small grin slip on her lips before finally lifting herself once more from the bed to change.

_Yeah right as if that conceited bastard knew how I felt. Doubt that...Probably wouldn't care anyway..._

Faye reached inside her closet and took out her daily yellow attire. Stripping herself from her pajamas, she put on the even less concealing clothes and stepped out into the hallway. She soon heard Jet and Spike's voices coming from what looked like a "living room" although it consisted of a yellow couch and a coffee table, if you even want to call it that.

As Faye walked down the small staircase that lead to the main room, she saw Spike sitting on the couch, legs crossed while Jet scolded him about an officer that was injured due to his irrational behavior. Ed and Ein were sleeping next to the couch.

"Spike! Are you listening to me?" Jet roared, his arms crossed.

Spike placed his pinky inside his ear. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Spike!"

Ed awoke due to the yelling, throwing the dog that was resting on her chest to the other side of the room. She had both eyes half way closed, her mouth half way open. Noticing Faye standing at the bottom of the staircase, she brightened her face with a smile.

"Faye! Faye!"

Spike and Jet turned towards her.

"Well it's about time you awoke," Jet said.

Faye walked towards them, taking out a cigarette that was miraculously hidden in her attire. "What time is it?" she said as she lit her smoke.

"Late. Where were you?" Spike said irritated.

Faye was taken back. "What do you mean?"

"We had a bounty walk straight into our hands," Jet explained, Ed dancing behind him.

"He was being chased by the authorities and tired to use the Bebop as a shield. We could have easily hacked into his system and taken him down effortlessly if some knucklehead hadn't screwed it up for us!"

Spike lifted an irritated eyebrow knowing it was him Jet referred to.

"He jumped into his ship and took off like a rocket without any thought at all to the authorities that were around him!"

"Who cares about them?" Spike said waving Jet's words away.

"You better care if you have to pay for their repairs and medical bills! Spike, are you listening to me?"

"Hey!" Faye interrupted. "Was there any money left?"

"Yup," Jet said. "But not much. After subtracting the expenses, we were left with about a thousand each."

"So, where's my share?"

"Your share?" Spike roughly cut through. "You don't get any for sleeping through it all."

"I wasn't sleeping!"

"Really, then what were you doing? Thinking?" he teased.

Faye turned around in frustration and slight embarrassment that he was right. It was even more awkward that what she had been thinking about was him.

"You don't deserve it anyway," Spike continued. " I always do all the work when it comes to catching the bounties anyway."

Faye turned back to face him, boiling with anger. "Bastard!" She hit him across the face with her fist.

"I shouldn't had gotten out of my room!" she yelled storming away.

"Faye? Faye?" Ed questioned, halting her dancing as she watched Faye stomp by her.

_That conceited bastard! That's one thing I know I definitely hate about him!_

_

* * *

_

**I changed the title in this story. It was "Blue Sorrows" before, but I changed it to "Goodnight Faye" as you can see. I thought it sounded better. Please enjoy it either way!**

This story was actually a one shot that I've had stored in my computer for a looooooooooong time. I decided to make it longer, but i think that even so, it's still gonna be short. Most likely no more than 10 chapter. Well either way I hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to do that thing with the thing and the click...yeah, review...hehe, okay I leave you now. Relieved huh? Okay, I know when I'm not wanted! _sniff _


	2. Session Two : Isolated Memories

**Session Two : Isolated Memories**

Spike shuffled the deck of cards over and over. Finally placing them on the table in front of him, he picked up the first card on top of the deck. Before he looked at what it was, Spike studied the elaborate design on the back of the card. The rest of the cards that made up the deck in front of him shared the same design. They are all the same on one side, fooling people into thinking they are alike.

Undistinguishable.

But they're all actually different. Not a single one is the same...on the other side. Only by getting through their defenses, by flipping them over, will one see the card's true form.

Just like a person.

They all seem the same on one side, smiling, nodding, laughing...just to obtain what they desire. But once you break down their defenses, it is shown. Just like the flip of a card.

_Now to see your secret._

Spike flipped the card over.

"Hey Spike!"

Startled by the voice that so easily shook the silence, Spike dropped the card in his hand.

"Spike?" the voice persisted.

"What is it, Jet?" Spike lazily turned towards him.

"I'm going out to buy us some grub. Take care of the Bebop."

"Yeah, sure," Spike turned back towards the deck of cards and began to search for his dropped card.

Jet grounded his teeth. "Spike I'm serious! No screw ups!"

"Whatever," Spike waved him away haven found his card.

Jet gave a grunt before turning around and heading towards the hanger. "Reckless moron."

"I heard that!" Spike yelled over his shoulder, causing the yellow couch he sat on to groan at his sudden movement.

Spike brought his attention to the card in his hand, it's shared design facing him. All he had to do was twist his wrist.

"Ein!" Ed popped out of nowhere and flopped herself on top of Spike. " Where'd Ein go? Ed can't find Ein."

An annoyed Spike twitched his eyebrow. "Ed! Get off me!" He struggled to get the flexible girl off his stomach. "ED!"

The girl laughed until she noticed a familiar, furry being walk by her. "Ein!" Ed yelled and jumped off Spike.

"Ugh!" Spike was left breathless. "Dammit Ed! Go play somewhere else!"

Ed picked up Ein and laughing with her spinning dog, left the room running.

Picking up his dropped card yet again, Spike was about to flip it-

"Spike," Faye walked in looking around. "Have-"

"WHAT!" Spike exploded, almost standing on the couch. "Can't I just have some time alone to myself!"

Faye stared at him. Spike stared back, breathing hard, his card on the floor yet again.

"I was just going to ask where Jet was. He said he needed to tell me something."

"He went out," Spike said, irritated as he sat down on the couch and began looking for his missing card...again.

Faye gazed at Spike before walking over. Bending down next to the couch, she lifted a card from the floor. "Is this what you're looking for?" She held up the card, elaborate design facing him.

Spike cast a bothered look at her before snatching the card from her hand. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Faye sat down next to him, despite the look he gave her. She surprised herself. Maybe it was because she saw the card's other side.

She watched as he held the card. He would not flip it over. Finally sighing, Spike placed the card on the table, face down, next to the deck. He turned towards Faye, a look crossing his face that showed he had barley noticed her presence had not left the room.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

Faye crossed her arms, irritated at his words. "So sorry to intrude on your "private quarters". This room is for everyone."

Spike seemed as if he was about to say something but rethought it and instead only sighed.

"What?" Faye said, sensing his uneasiness.

He didn't reply but instead, crossing a leg over another, laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Intrigued by his relaxed pose, especially around her, Faye inched closer to him. She knew she shouldn't but she wanted to. She wanted to know and so she made up her mind. She was going to crack open his shell and shatter his mask.

"Spike..."

He opened his eyes, causing Faye to recoil. He didn't look at her, keeping his gaze towards the ceiling fan. He watched it as it spined lazily around, always the same motion, the same flow. For some strange reason, Spike wanted to have that. He wanted his "old" way of life back. He wanted to go back to the beat of life he used to have. Before Vicious. Before Julia. Before...

It was steady. He wanted that back.

He whispered his wish.

"What?" Faye questioned, slightly leaning towards Spike.

"The past," he spoke quietly but firmly. "Trying to get it back. To find the truth. It's painful. That's why I just let it go, so it won't hurt." He turned towards Faye, his eyes prying into her. "Faye..."

She was surprised. Not at the way Spike was acting but at how _she_ was acting. This was not her. She would never say the words that were gushing out of her lips. She was acting, playing a role. Right? Maybe she had played this role so long she thought it was the real her. Maybe the person she is right now is the real her. Either way, it was not stopping the words that were pouring out so willingly.

"I know," she spoke. "But not for me. At least not that way. I don't know my past. I have no memories. I can't remember." She brought her hands together and stared at them. "That's where I have my pain...not remembering."

Spike slid over to her, forcing her to stare at him. Into his eyes. She could feel his body heat as it radiated over her, his breath rolling over her skin, his past consuming all.

"You see my eyes?" he said. "They are both different colors. I lost one long ago. I see the past with one and the present with the other." He leaned away from her, his heat evaporating leaving her cold and aching for him.

Faye's hands balled into fists as she met his glare. "You talk about letting go of the past but you're the one still living in it!"

Spike met her words with silence. Faye regretted her words, knowing they sliced right through him. She looked at her hands, releasing them from the fists they had captivated themselves into. Turning towards Spike, she noticed he closed his eyes again. The sensation that ran through her was all too familiar. Surprising herself yet again, she reached over and placed a hand on his.

Startled, Spike looked at the warm flesh that stung his skin and followed it's trail to Faye's eyes.

"It's okay," she said. "You can...You can trust me."

"But...Faye...?"

"They say it's less painful when you...talk about it. Let me help. Let me carry your burden."

Spike stared at her, unable to believe what she said. What she was doing. She was a different person and yet...he sensed the warmth that she was trying to offer.

"I...I really...I guess the only thing that mattered to me was Julia. Even though my life before I met her was...nice. In reality, I guess you can say I was...glad I met her. In fact, I was glad to get rid of the life before her. But now I almost want that life back."

He paused. "Why are you doing this?" He slipped his hand away from under Faye's.

Not knowing what to do, Faye brought her hand to her forehead, sights towards the table where the deck of cards still remained. "I...I really don't know." Her eyes landed on the lone card next to the deck. She knew what it was.

"Everyone would say how they fell in love with her smile," Spike continued, ignoring the pause he himself had done. "I fell in love with that and the rest of her."

Another pause. Faye listened quietly still gazing at the card.

"We had to part because of Vicious. He would kill her if he saw her with me again. Although he wouldn't admit to it, I knew Vicious loved Julia."

Faye slightly flinched. "How sad..." she whispered.

"Along the line, Vicious believed we were still seeing each other when we were not. He went to Julia saying she had two choices...kill me or he would kill us both. Either way I would end up dead. Julia chose to kill me.

"She asked me to meet her at our usual place, the graveyard with the only cross-shaped tombstone in Mars. There, she told me of Vicious and how we should never see each other again. From there on, we went our separate ways and took different lives. I haven't heard from her since."

Spike stopped.

They were both silent, sitting together. For some strange reason, Faye felt happy like that. He was there with her and he wasn't being an asshole towards her. She wanted to smile but she knew it she did, it would crack and she would begin to cry.

The couch shifted as Spike stood up. Faye glanced up at him, his crazy hair casting a shadow over his eyes. Suddenly, Faye's happiness shattered as she felt the impact of Spike's tale. Her eyes settled on the card again.

_He still loves Julia._

When she lifted her sights anew, Spike was gone. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she too hoisted herself from the couch and headed to the hanger. Stopping midway the table and stairs, Faye turned back and picked up the card Spike tried in vain to flip over. She gazed at it again.

The ace of spades.

The design was faded, as if rubbed off by someone who tired to get rid of it and its meaning.

Faye sighed leaving the card on the table again, spade side up. She made her way to the hanger. Maybe a nice drink will help drown this out.

* * *

Whoa...THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You brought light to my dark world! I was about to give up on this story but then...(holy music in the background) I found these two wonderful reviews and...my life changed! Well I'm glad you liked my story and yeah, I may have taken some scenes out of the anime and placed them here but...heh! Oh yeah and I really don't know much about Spike's past so if I got something wrong, just go with it for the sake of the story...please? Well once again thank you and I'll see you next chapter! Yea! (weirdo...¬¬) 


	3. Session Three : Escape

**Session Three : Escape**

The odor of sour alcohol and drunken laughter greeted her. Faye gave a small pause at the bar door, jade eyes scanning the smoke filled room. The laughter soon reduced as she made her way across towards the bar stool. All male eyes were on her, watching her every curve as she walked towards her destination, a natural and sexy aroma within her stride. Faye ignored the eyes that were undressing her and sat. The bartender was quick to give her, her order.

Faye looked at her hand and was surprised to find a cigarette neatly nestled between her index and middle finger. Bringing it up to midair to examine it closer, she found out it was not an illusion. A faint grin wove on her lips.

_I don't even remember lighting this..._

The cigarette bud brushed her lips as Faye inhaled the addictive substance. Throwing her head back, she allowed the toxic smoke to curl out and blend with the milky atmosphere above. Her gaze remained towards the ceiling.

"_I see the past with one eye and the present with the other."_

Spike's word circled around Faye like the swirling smoke. She brought her head down and glared at the lipstick stained glass before her. Suddenly, staring at the golden liquid in front of her, Faye felt the delayed impact she had tried to suppress for so long.

Faye placed and iron grip on the rim of her glass, teeth clamped together.

_The only way to cope with pain is the enjoy it._

Well she had "coped" with it with it long enough. You'd think a person who has a blank past would be carefree, almost emotionless but no. She felt it. The pain of practically being nonexistent. Then she joined up with him. Spike Spiegel.

For a while, her void was filled. The attention he would give her, though not always positive, was enough to distract her from her emptiness. Even being in the same room with him when treating his wounds...that was when she found out. It probably took her so long to realize it because it had been lost within her past as well.

But even so, she knew it to be true. She felt it.

Then, only hours ago it was shattered, stepped, and spat on by the very same person she felt it for. It was unintentional of course but never the less...

Faye was glad Spike shared his past with her but it only confirmed her growing suspicion that what she felt for him was not mutual. Faye began to trace the rim of her glass with her finger. The burning flame that licked her chest was fueled by the despair that had began to consume her emotions.

_Why does it have to be like this? Am I going to _lose_ this past as well?_

The figure that sat next to her settled on the seat so gracefully Faye was slightly surprised not to see a pair of wings growing under the dark trench coat the figure wore. What did stand out was the soft glow of the blonde threads that seeped out of the figure's skull. Faye soon locked eyes with a pair of blue orbs. What she saw in them rang a bell of familiarity...They soon melted as a smile crawled on the figure's lips.

"Well, it's surprising to see another woman in here. I don't feel so lonely anymore," the blue eyes spoke.

"Uh..." Faye stuttered at the stranger's words. Several seconds passed by before her brain registered the sentences as a conversation that was aimed at her. "Wha-What do you mean?"

The stranger tipped her head. "Look around. How many other women do yo see here?"

Faye did as she was told and saw truth in the stranger's words. They were the only women in the bar. No wonder she received more stares than usual.

"My name is Julia," the stranger said.

Faye's breath froze in her throat, her eyes wide. _Julia...!_

Slightly recovering from her shock, Faye turned towards her. Could she really be the same Julia that Spike speaks so highly of? The one he... No. Maybe not. Julia is a common name just like Faye. All this was, was a horrible and knife-twisting coincidence. That was all.

_I hope._

Faye offered a cloaked smile. "I'm Faye." Somehow she knew Julia saw right through it, extending a dark smile of her own.

"Faye...that's such a pretty name." Surprisingly, contrasting her smile, her words rang with a hint of truth.

"Thank you," said a taken back Faye. "No one's ever said that."

"Then I guess no one's ever seen the beauty in that name."

Faye gazed in awe at the heavenly figure before her, slowly piecing together the puzzle that was her realization. The realization of understanding why Spike loved this woman. Then it all came together when she smiled. That sad, beautiful smile that she was famous for. The smile that everybody falls in love with. Julia's smile.

"Do you think that our names decide who we are?" Julia indirectly spoke to Faye.

Another startling statement.

"That because we are named something, we must follow it?"

Faye looked away. "I would not know. Our names are just that...names."

Another heart touching smile. "Of course. A pointless conversation."

"No," Faye quickly said. Julia looked at her. Faye could feel her cheeks burn. "It was an interesting topic."

Julia gave a small laugh. "I'm glad you thought so."

The night escaped through their glasses as they began to pile up in front of them. They decided to quit when they made a replica of a scaled down mountain. Surprisingly so, both of the women remained sober as if each other's presence gave them some sort of invulnerability.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Julia said as she and Faye lifted themselves from their stool seats.

"Same here," Faye agreed. "I just hope my "comrades" don't get too worried."

"Oh are you traveling with friends?"

Faye snorted. "Not really. More like a bunch of dumbass men who don't know how to keep a woman like myself comfortable."

Julia giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah, especially that bastard Spike-" Faye cut herself of. She knew. She knew all along that she was the Julia that Spike had talked about. It slowly hit her through out their conversation from the first word until now. No, even beyond this night, Faye would know it was her and that would not change.

"Spike Spiegel?"

The words seemed so far away, like a whisper in the wind. It tried to make itself be heard and unfortunately Faye heard them.

"Can you please deliver him a message from me? He knows me just say it's from Julia and he'll understand. Please?"

Faye nodded, an action she did not command her nerve system to do. Maybe this Julia person was actually a witch...?

Before Faye could comprehend what was going on, her system decided to let her brain know she was in her vehicle, halfway to the Bebop.

_What just happened?_ Faye asked herself as she walked out into the hanger. Although she had no memory of Julia's message, she knew if asked, they would come pouring out as if earlier recorded in her thoughts. Word for word they would release themselves.

Faye absentmindly walked into their "livingroom" where, unknown to her, Spike had decided to take a nap. His snoring brought her back to reality. Staring at him for several seconds, Faye decided to get to her room as quickly as possible.

"You need something, Faye?" Spike caught her halfway between her spin back towards the way she came in.

"Uh..." Faye hesitated, unable to face him.

"_Please tell him this...Day of the full moon by the grave. He'll understand."_

Julia's words rang in Faye's head as she knew they would. Damn it.

"Nothing, Spike. Go back to sleep," Faye balled her hands into fists and without lifting her head to face him walked towards her room. If only she had turned to face him just _once_, Faye would have seen the slight concern that crossed Spike Spiegel's usually carefree face.

* * *

_bows over and over again _I am soooooooo soooooooorrrrrrryyyy! I couldn't update sooner becauseI got a virus! And then it took me awhile to get internet connection and thenI had to recover some lost files and back up and cut and paste and...and...and...o.O_slap!_ Thanks I needed that whoever it was that did it...¬¬ Well anyway...thank you guys for reading and stuff. I know it's kinda slow-paced right now but...hehehe...it won't be for long! Buahahahahahahaha! x.X Later!


	4. Session Four : Steady Beat

**Session Four : Steady Beat**

"_What? Are you serious!"_ Faye almost jumped from her seat, her voice nails against a blackboard.

"That's right. You heard me, Faye," Jet said, arms crossed with a smile. He was sitting in front of her and Spike on the yellow furniture in their meeting room.

"Yeah, come on Jet don't do this to me," Spike moaned, clearly in some sort of pain.

Jet uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, extending a hand that wished to offer the understanding he was feeling. "Come on guys. The guy's posing as a marriage counselor so you two have to go in as a couple that needs guidance in their marriage."

"I need guidance alright...in how to get out of here..." Spike mumbled to the ceiling.

"Ugh...I still don't like it..." Faye said as she crossed her arms and turned away from Spike who was sitting next to her.

"Come on," Jet continued to insist. "Ed'll track the guy in the building by hacking into its cameras. She'll lead me through and I'll get the guy while you two distract him. That simple."

Faye sighed. "I still can't believe that this guy that we're after still uses that give-me-your-credit-card-number-so-I-can-run-with-your-money routine. And out of all the things he has to use as a cover! A marriage counselor!"

"Ed is on the case! Super Pirate Detective to uncode the cameras and save the daaaay!" Ed came waltzing in, Ein at her feet, with her laptop on her head, the picture of the bounty that was currently being discussed on the screen.

Jet smiled. "Are you guys going to destroy the detective dream of this little girl by not posing as a marriage couple? What's so hard in that?"

As if to add to the drama, Ed popped in front of Jet's face, direction towards Spike and Faye and gave a big smile.

"Ugh..." Faye sighed, throwing her head back towards the couch while Spike took out a much wanted cigarette.

_-----------_

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Spike muttered as he walked next to Faye down a light brown hallway.

"Shut up!" she said as she looked aside only to blow a stray stand of hair away from her face. "Damn, this place is huge. Why'd he have to have his office in a place like this? So confusing."

"Take your own advice and shut up as well, Faye," Spike said. Faye answered with a dirty look he ignored.

Continuing to walk down the endless hallway, they passed several wall-sized mirrors, connected together at the ends, that captured all angles of her attire, something that Faye wished to forget. Jet made her wear those stupid clothes claiming it gave her a more "appropriate" look. Faye shuddered at the navy blue dress that actually _draped _to her _ankles_ without a single slit on the side to expose her legs. The golden buttons that ran down the _collar_ of her attire stopped at the end of the dress. To warp it up, the dress has _long sleeves_ and her hands were _gloved._ Her hair pinned up in a bun, Faye simply looked like an airline waitress.

She glared at Spike. All Jet made him do was roll down his sleeves. He didn't even make him comb his hair!

"How much longer? My feet hurt of walking so much..." Faye glanced down at her feet. Navy blue shoes...

Spike answered with silence.

Faye's pout soon left her face as her thoughts began to catch up with her.

"_Day of the full moon by the grave."_

_What the hell does that mean? The moon comes out at night damn it! And what if...what if she goes and Spike's not there...? Will she go looking for him or take it as a sign that he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore?_

Faye's eyes widened at her last thought. _That would be perfect! But somehow..._ She gave a quick glance at Spike. _Somehow...something is going to happen..._

"We're finally here," Spike said pausing in front of a dark brown door. "Room 319 Mr. Evan Takeshi, marriage counselor." His voice slightly cracked at the last two words. None the less he reached for the doorknob.

"_Wait!_" Faye screeched.

"_What?_" said an irritated Spike.

She pointed to the inside of his coat. "You brought a gun! Jet said not to bring one in case this Takeshi guy made us do some weird counseling thing! And it's in plain sight as well!"

Spike pushed his gun and the hoister further into his side and brought his coat over his chest. "Like you didn't bring one..."

Suddenly Faye felt the slight metal sting her pistol offered to her leg. Safely hidden under the drapes of her dress, Faye refused to answer to Spike's comment. Opening the door, they were greeted by Mr. Takeshi's secretary who, after entering the counselor's office and returning back outside, quickly lead them straight to his office.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Spiegel," said the blond haired man in front of them said as they walked in.

Faye heard Spike swallow, _hard,_ at his words.

"Welcome, please come in and sit down." Mr. Takeshi was sitting on his desk, a friendly smile plastered on his face. His office seemed as warm as him, the wall-sized window behind him offering a spectacular view of how things look from the tenth floor they were all in.

Faye and Spike settled on the chairs in front of Mr. Takeshi's desk.

"Now then," said the counselor lacing his hands together, his blue eyes unexpectedly flashing an intensity of some sort. "What seems to be the problem?"

Suddenly the door to the office crashed open and before Faye or Spike were able to comprehend what was happening found themselves tied to their chairs and gaged by distasteful cloths that warped around their lips.

Mr. Takeshi stood. "Bounty hunters, eh?" His eyes wandered to his "secretary" that hovered over Faye and another lackey that appeared out of nowhere-something quite difficult for his size-that kept guard over Spike. The counselor walked over to Spike and reaching inside his coat pulled out his gun. Giving it to the guard dog next to him, he spoke. "You shouldn't keep things like this in plain sight, Mr. Spiegel."

Faye turned around towards Spike with glaring eyes that cried out "I told you so!".

"Now then," Mr. Takeshi took several paces between the area from his desk and his hostages. "What should I do with you?" Stopping in front of Faye, he cupped her chin in his hand. "My you are beautiful. I bet under that granny dress you have there is a lot more. If you know what I mean." He grinned.

Faye was about scream-moan-in furry at his comment when she caught Spike's movement with the corner of her eyes. Turning she saw Spike's own eyes were blazing with fury, it almost seemed as if they were going to burn right through the cloth that kept his mouth shut. The guard dog behind him had to place both his hands on Spike's shoulders to prevent him from standing up and taking the chair with him.

Mr. Takeshi seemed intrigued. "So, you don't want me to touch her? Do you care for her that much?"

Faye was taken back by Spike's actions and Takeshi's words. _Is Spike actually mad for that reason?_

"I know now what I'm going to do with you two," Mr. Takeshi grinned. "I'm going to keep the girl and dispose of you, Mr. Spiegel."

Faye's eyes widened with horror at his words but most of all of fear of what they were going to do to Spike. She squeezed them shut._ Jet, where ever you are, hurry!_

* * *

Yeah, I updated and it was within a year! Well as usual thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm really glad that you all like this story! So was that enough action for you? I hope so and if it wasn't then don't worry, more to come in the next chapter! Hope you tune in for that one too! Ha! Hahahahaha! Sorry people I'm a little hyper...well till next chapter! Peace out! and THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! (Elvis has left the building...oh and I have too!) Later! 


	5. Session Five : Bloody Bounty

**Session Five : Bloody Bounty**

The elevator doors opened, revealing a man with a metal arm step out and walk at a steady yet brisk pace down a long hallway. His eyes darted towards the several doors that would pass him by.

"319...319..." the man whispered under his breath. "Damn! How much longer? This hallway is endless!" he cursed as he passed by several wall-sized mirrors that reflected his anxiety.

Jet finally paused before his desired door. " 'Bout time..." He gazed behind him at the camera that seemed to focus on him. _Ed should have hacked into the system by now and shut down the security system. I just wish she had told me that this hallway was a mile long!_

Grasping his gun, Jet opened the door and with the expertise of his former job, positioned himself, pistol in front of him. He relaxed when he noticed the waiting room he was standing in was empty. "Damn, did I get the wrong one?" The muffled voices the came behind the closed door in front of him proved otherwise.

Jet prepared himself yet again.

_----------- _

Mr. Takeshi was standing by the window that served as his back wall. Gazing down at the scenery below, a sly grin cracked across his lips. He turned towards his lackeys, that intensity from before shining in his eyes.

"Hitomi, bring me the girl," he told the red-head who played his secretary. Standing over Faye, Hitomi harshly gripped her arms and hauled her up. Depositing her on Mr. Takeshi's chair, she took her position once again over Faye. It was then that Faye first took notice of the gun she held.

Takeshi grinned at her. Faye glared at him and would have spit at him too if it wasn't for the tight cloth that was wrapped around her face and head.

The bulky body that was guarding Spike tightened his iron grip on his shoulder. Spike tried in vain to shake him, realizing that his fluid moves were useless when his limbs were bound. He couldn't even tell them off. _Damn it! Where's Jet?_

"Don't worry so much, Will," Takeshi told his other lackey. "Leave him there. He can't do anything tied up. Go to the waiting room and lock the door so we won't be disturbed." His sights turned toward Faye upon saying his final words.

Spike tried to escape again only to be bashed on the head by Will's rock like fist. Faye, desperately concerned for him, grunted out in fury and pain for him and almost knocked herself out of the chair she was in. Mr. Takeshi took notice of that and grabbed Faye's chin, forcing her to turn towards him. "I'll make sure you watch him die," he said and kissed her cheek.

Faye shrieked out her anger as best as she could. Hitomi quickly silenced her with the gun she held towards her head just as Will exited to the waiting room.

_Now that brick head's gone..._Spike revealed his small switchblade he hid under his sleeves and began to untie himself while Mr. Takeshi and Hitomi were distracted by Faye. _About time your screaming did us some good._

As if mentally hearing his thoughts, Faye turned towards Spike and gave him a glare more menacing than Mr. Takeshi's. Their silent stare off was soon interrupted with the sounds of struggling in the waiting room. They were followed by a gun shot.

Mr. Takeshi glared at the door just as Jet busted through it, gun in hand pointed at the so called counselor. "Everyone get down and quietly come with me," he said.

Faye beamed at her savior, but the barrel of the gun that threatened to blow her head up made her recoil back to her seat.

"Put your gun down," Mr. Takeshi said. "Or I'll have the girl shot!"

Jet seemed taken back by his words. "Actually, I really don't care if you shoot her..."

Faye screeched once again, ignoring the sharp, cold metal that stung her skull. _Those bastards! Even after I risked my ass for this bounty, they're willing to...Assholes!_

"Jet!" said a familiar voice to his left. Spike was removing the remains of the rope that were around his legs and ankles. The cloth that had silenced him for so long was thrown aside.

"Spike?"

"It's about fucking time you showed up we almost-"

"_NOW!"_

_Bang!_

The gun shot echoed after Mr. Takeshi's command. For a blinding moment, Spike was unable to tell who had shot who until he felt a wet sensation on his face. Actually it was more like rain. _Rain doesn't happen indoors._

The _thud _to his right showed him what happened. His partner, Jet Black was on the floor, a crimson veil quickly consuming his body. Spike's eyes widened at the sight, his body becoming numb, his senses failing him, unable to warn him that he was next. Hitomi had the gun pointed straight for his heart.

_Damn idiot! Move!_ Faye mentally screamed but she knew it was useless. Spike was like an infant, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Either way, if Faye didn't do something quick, Spike would die as well and she would be alone again.

_NO!_ Kicking herself up by using the floor, Faye thrust her weight on the back of the chair and crashed into Hitomi, crushing her under the chair and its added weight. Faye saw she fell unconscious. But there was still Takeshi to worry about. Faye quickly turned to see where he went. Her eyes widened as she saw him reach for the gun Hitomi dropped. He would kill Spike for sure!

It was all in slow motion. Takeshi stood up, gun in hand, already aimed at the crazy haired bounty hunter in front of him. Even though she was on the ground, Faye knew Spike still hadn't recovered from the shock of having his partner...his _friend _die right next to him.

Faye closed her eyes at the ear shattering bang as it forever echoed inside her. She heard a crack, then a shock wave of shattered of glass. Opening her eyes, she saw Mr. Takeshi, a crimson splatter on his suit, falling down. He was pushed through the window by a bullet someone gladly delivered to his black soul, glass pieces further cutting his skin, accompanying him to his trip to hell.

_Spike...?_ Faye turned to see him walking towards her, Jet's gun in his hand. She gasped. The man who she adored yet agonized over, who she pondered on, her favorite enigma, who she loved...It pained her. It was tearing her apart, slicing into her skin...They were so beautiful yet...

Their eyes met and she saw nothing in them. Neither reflected anything. She would've been grateful is she had at least seen fury in them, or the thirst for blood but there was nothing, nothing but...

Faye closed her own eyes and looked away, trying to erase the vision of seeing tears in Spike Spiegel's eyes.

* * *

Whoa...hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm really glad you all are reading and actually reviewing my story! But most of all I'm glad you all like it! Thank you all so much! Well I guess I'll see you guys later in the next update (which will come soon, okay? now that I no longer how band to worry about...muahahahahahaha...x.X) Okay, well thanks again and later!

P.S. I don't think I've put this but sadly...I don't own Cowboy Bebop...u.u


	6. Session Six : Silent Tears

**Session Six : Silent Tears**

It was all a blur. The funeral. The tears. The isolation. Everything. Everything was a blur except...

Faye shook her head. She was walking, Spike by her side, Ed on the other, Ein even tagged along, back to the Bebop that was parked atop an almost nonexistent lake. It was painful walking like that. It felt like they were just _abandoning _him.Jet was gone and they were just walking away from him? Faye fought back the tears. She couldn't believe she still had some of those left.

"Faye? Faye?" Ed tugged on her dress. She was wearing the navy blue dress Jet had forced her to model the day of the bounty. Faye felt she owed it to him, knowing deep down inside Jet thought that dress looked nice on Faye. And it did, even as it was now, dyed black as if trying to darken the tragedy away. Faye gave Ed a sad smile, one that was received from her as well.

Turning back to the sidewalk, Faye kept her head down. _It's Spike that worries me..._ Unwillingly, she recalled the past days since Jet's death. Spike would hardly speak, move, or do anything. He would just sit on the yellow couch staring at the table with the deck of cards in front of him. On one occasion Faye found him asleep and clutched within his right hand was the ace of spades. Wincing at the sight of that card, Faye immediately took it away from him and tore it in half. Spike never seemed to miss it.

But what he did at the funeral...

Faye bit her lower lip to prevent the cry of agony that seemed to be growing in her throat. He was so _helpless._ He was a child. There weren't that many people at the funeral, just some cop friends Jet knew and a familiar face from a beautiful woman who cried almost as much as Faye herself. But Spike...

She had to _pry _him away from the coffin that contained Jet's body. Most of the tears she shed were aimed at Spike. She never knew Spike loved him so much...his friend. She was torn at the fact that such a strong, laid back man such as Spike could collapse into such a pathetic, soggy state. No, it wasn't pathetic. It was human. Faye had wanted to get past his mask of confidence, and she did. She finally saw a side of Spike she so longed for but...she didn't want to see it like _this._

"I'm going in for a drink in here," mumbled Spike. His words were almost unheard and uttered in a low toned mush but Faye heard them well. He was inside the pub before she could protest. Turning towards Ed and Ein she instructed, "Ed, go back to the Bebop, okay? We'll be there in a little while."

Ed didn't move. She hesitated before talking. "Is it alright for Ed to walk around town? Ein wants to see the sights and Ed wants to too."

Faye sighed. _Guess it's okay. Might actually get her mind off this. She's too young for shit like this. _A cracked smile crossed her lips. "Just be careful Ed**."**

Spike was already seated on an isolated, wooden table when Faye entered, an empty glass in front of him. She quickly strided over to him and sat next to him.

"Spike? Spike, please," she spoke.

"Go away, Faye," he mumbled in the same undecipherable tone that only Faye seemed to understand.

"No," she firmly stated. "You need to go away. Get away from here. It's not healthy."

"Since when do you worry about my health. In fact, since when is alcohol considered unhealthy by you?"

This was the longest conversation they've had in days.

Faye sighed and turned away the waiter that came for her order. "Well I'm staying here until you're ready to go home."

"Fine by me," Spike spoke in a louder, fuller tone than before.

And stay she did in their silent isolation. What intrigued Faye the most was that despite all the drinks Spike had, he seemed to keep a straight face and, although positive he was intoxicated, showed no sighs of that either. He finally stood, tall and straight as a board. Faye stood with him and after paying their tab, walked out the door to the Bebop.

Darkness had eclipsed across the sky, inking out most of the world. Faye's thoughts wandered towards Ed, hoping she was safe and back at the Bebop but knowing that girl, she may not come till the next day. Or the day after that for all she knew.

Faye's thoughts were answered when she found the Bebop dark and alone. That meant they had to spend the night there. No problem they all needed that. And besides, if they needed to Jet's grave was nearby.

Spike's loud plop on the yellow couch brought Faye back to reality. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You're not sleeping there again tonight. Go to your own room. You're a mess, Spike!"

"Why the hell should you care?"

It seemed as if something inside Faye was cut and let loose. "Because I'm worried about you!" she blurted out. "I care! Spike, please! You have to pull yourself together! I hate seeing you like this!"

Spike threw his head back towards the couch. "Fuck off."

Faye literally gasped as his words. Tears stung her eyes. No, no more of that..._please. _"Well, I'm sorry for caring about you, Spike Spiegel. You're just a selfish bastard! You fuckin' moron." She crossed her arms around her chest.

"I don't give a damn. It's my fault he died anyway..."

Faye didn't seem to catch his last few words, collapsing into his. The crushing weight that he didn't care about her was beyond suffocation. "I just wish you would at least..._consider_ me sometimes. I mean..." she trailed off. "Here I am worried about you, _caring _about you and you don't even give me the time of day. Or night for that matter."

Spike's vision was still towards the ceiling, eyes following the lazy cycle of the fan. He heard Faye's frustrated cry. She was really starting to irritate him.

"Spike! Please! Would you at least just look at me!"

_Go away, Faye. I don't think I can control myself any longer. I don't want you to get hurt..._

She sat next to him. He still wouldn't budge.

"Spike?" she continued to try.

"Go away, Faye..." Spike mumbled. _Before you get hurt._

Faye gave up. "Fine then! But don't come crying to me when you want to get fed! Just remember Jet's not here to give us any free rides anymore!"

She shouldn't have said that. In fact, she knew before it came out of her mouth but she still blurted it out and mentally kicked herself for doing so. How could she say something like that? Even though it wasn't much of an insult towards anyone's behalf, it was a dirty punch towards Spike considering the state of being he was currently agonizing in.

His head snapped up and he faced her. All his sorrow gone, hatred was woven in his features. Even his eyes seemed to burn. He violently grabbed her wrist. "_What did you say?"_

Faye's eyes widened. "I...I didn't mean...I'm sorry!"

Spike grabbed her other wrist with strength that surprised her. He painfully twisted it behind her back. _No...Faye...You didn't get away...I can't stop myself..._

Pushing her back towards the sofa, Spike managed to hold her arms over her head, holding both her wrists in an iron grip within his left hand. He stared at her with a twisted face that scared her beyond any comprehension.

"Spike..." she coughed. "It hurts...please stop...!"

His grip tighten. "You said you wanted attention from me, didn't you? Well, I'm giving it to you now, aren't I? Or do you want more?"

"Spike..."

"More?"

"Nuh...No..."

Hatred of some sort coursed through Spike. "More, huh?" He began to violently pull of the buttons from her dress, exposing her chest and bra. His strength frightened her. She was unable to move from his weight under her and the grip he held on her wrists. He ran a finger down the outline of her neck and into her bra. "Is this enough attention, Faye!"

Hot tears ran down her face as she tried in vain to get away.

"Answer me, Faye!"

She couldn't.

_I'm so sorry Faye...!_

* * *

dum, dum, duuuuuummmmmm! Oh crap! I can't believe I just did that to poor Faye! But don't worry! I am a Spike/Faye fan, so we'll get through this...somehow...heh! Well, as always _THANK YOU!_ for everything, especially those of you that have kept up with my story. OH, almost forgot... next chapter is gonna have lemon action. Well actually it's more toned down...like lime... well actually, it's not gonna be all that bad so might as well call it lemonade...heh. Well if you have any problems with that, just tell me, okay?

Well, thanks again, later!


	7. Session Seven : Sin

**Session Seven : Sin**

Her wrists were red and scratched from his iron grip. He was drunk. She knew. That or he had gone insane.

His strength continued to surprise her as he pulled her to the room. Through the hallway, she tried to grab onto anything she could find, but he would just grip her wrists and continue to pull her. Her chest was exposed, strips of cloth hanging around her waist, the dress that reached her ankles no longer did, torn and dangling above her knees. As a last resort, she grabbed the doorway to his room in hopes of escaping but he reached her already bruising wrist and pulled her hard and fast enough into the room for her to land on the bed.

"_Spike! Stop!_" Faye shrieked, grasping the blanket below her so tightly her nails were penetrating through it and impaling themselves in the palms of her hands. "Spike..."

He had his back to her, relieving himself of his coat. It felt silently on the floor. As Spike closed the door, Faye backed away from his on coming figure. She tried to jump away from him, but he caught her around the waist.

_What am I doing?_ Faye angrily thought. _Stop acting like such a weakling and fuckin' hit the bastard!_ With that in mind, she turned and punched Spike on the chin. His neck popped due to the blow, but he only gripped the hold around her waist tighter. Faye coughed, surprised by the sudden cut off of her air supply.

Spike threw her back on the bed and pinned her down in a similar fashion as before. Faye coughed some more. He began to kiss her neck, slowly inching to her breasts, while holding both her wrists over her head with one hand. With his free hand, Spike stroked her leg, going higher and past the hem of her dress until his fingers toyed with her undergarment. His hand then went to her navel, traveling up until he cupped her breasts.

Faye squirmed as much as she could, dry tears staining her cheeks. _I can't..._

She gasped when one hard and swift, fluid-like movement of his hand stripped her of the skimpy-like garments that were barley hanging onto her body. All that there was were her undergarments which, with what they were covering, wouldn't have made much of a difference if they were there or not.

Spike spent no time in admiring, his hands and fingers slipped past her panties and into her womanhood. Faye bit her lower lip, trying to free herself from the grip he had on her wrists. She cried out loud, unable to contain her fury and pain any longer.

"I'M NOT _EVER_ GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!"

For a moment Spike paused, leaving her, his hold on her wrists loosening. Faye didn't have to think twice. Pulling her arms apart, Spike's hand released her. She wasted no time in slashing his face away from him. Spike recoiled, his hand on his face. When he brought it down, a thin, yet dark trail of blood was running down his chin.

Faye was halfway to the door, when Spike grabbed hold of her waist yet again and dragged her back to the bed. Faye cried out loud yet mentally thanked a figment of her imagination when all went black and she felt no more.

_--------_

Spike felt as if he had awakened from a dream, as if finally he had escaped _something._ Something that had, had a deeply rooted hold on him for...

_Faye!_

His eyes widened as his vision began to clear. He was in his room with Faye in front of him, her body wrapped in the bed sheet...and _only_ that. She was sitting, her head buried between her knees, arms hugging her legs. Spike didn't understand what was going on.

"Faye...?" he inched towards her. The vibration that the bed made with his movement snapped her head up and Spike recoiled at what he saw on her features.

"_I'M NOT _EVER _GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!" _

Her words suddenly rang insider his head. Spike jumped out of the bed, realizing what it was that he had just done. It wasn't just that fact that made him nauseous but also _who_ it was that he had done it to.

More words haunted him.

"_So, you don't want me to touch her? Do you care for her that much?"_

That Takeshi bastard.

Spike shook his head. _No...I didn't want you to touch her. I didn't want anyone to touch her...But...what...did...I...do? How could I?_

"Faye..." he reached out for her.

She flinched away, her eyes closed, and began to shiver.

Spike's vision began to blur as tears gathered in his eyes. "No...Faye, I didn't..." He then noticed the bracelet of bruises that circled both her wrists. The nausea returned. He just wanted to get out and scream it all away. He wanted to hold Faye and stroke her hair, telling her it was okay. But how could he do that? She wouldn't even look at him.

Stepping back, he almost slipped on a piece of cloth on the floor. It was a part of Faye's dress that she had dyed black in order to mourn their fallen comrade. The same dress Jet gave her.

"_You know, Spike, I think Faye might look nice in this dress. She really is a beautiful woman. I wish she didn't expose herself so much. Guess I really am overprotective of her. What do you think? Spike?"_

"_I think I'm going to wear the dress Jet gave me to his funeral. I'm gonna dye it black so it won't remind me too much of him. I really am going to miss him...Spike?"_

Spike gagged. He placed a hand over his mouth as he rushed to their small bathroom. His vomit mixed with his tears.

Washing himself, Spike noticed for the first time the dry blood that decorated his face. His reflection on the small, broken mirror showed him a scar that will never heal. Faye would bear one too, only hers would be more visible to him than his own.

Somehow, Spike managed to walk back to his room to find Faye motionless in the same spot she was before.

"I...uh...brought you some clothes," Spike handed her some spare undergarments and an oversized T-shirt he was surprised to find in her closet. He placed them next to her when she didn't acknowledge them or him.

Spike began to walk out of the room. He paused by the doorway. "Faye, I...I know this doesn't really mean anything but...I really am sorry. I didn't mean to...I didn't know what I was doing. It..." He gave up when he noticed she wasn't listening.

"I'll go ahead and leave you here so you can have time alone. I'll just be in the main room. Please Faye..."

She finally moved. Her head slowly slid away from her knees, one eye peeking through the curtain of hair.

"Faye...?'

Her voice was raspy and cracked. "You're frightening...when you don't talk." And with that, she returned back to her dark world.

* * *

O.O Whoa...this has gotten pretty dark. I hope you guys still like it though! D'oh! Well as always, **Thank you!** Because you guys deserve to be thanked, let's see...I think there were some questions in some of the reviews you guys left me...Sorry I took so long to answer them. I kept on forgetting to do so in my past chapters!

Let's see...I think I remember somebody asking what the ace of spades meant. Well it just symbolizes death, kinda like an omen of something bad. Pretty much it's not good. If you recall, that card has come out in the anime. Heh. Oh yeah and about my grammar, I try to go over my documents and stuff but...I always go over my mistakes and I hate that!

Well, thank you guys so much for reading and stuff! I really appreciate it and am glad you're staying with the story. Trust me, you're gonna cry. Muahahahahaha! x.x

Oh and do you like the story's new title? I didn't like the old one and this one sounded cool! -


	8. Session Eight : Apologies in Black Ink

**Session Eight : Apologies in Black Ink**

It wasn't till he sat down on the yellow couch that Spike realized he was shirt and pant less. He fought back another wave of nausea. He still couldn't believe what he did. This is some sort of nightmare...How could he have hurt someone he..._cared_ for so much? He sighed. It probably hurts her more in her belief that he doesn't care. He never really did show her what he felt for her. In fact, it confuses him what kind of _care_ it is that he feels towards her. Is it that of friendship or...

He decided he should go get some clothes but then rethought it when he recalled Faye was still in his room. Or at least last time he checked. Should he check? He shook his head. Everything seemed so blurry, everything was closing in on him, blocking all his senses. Suffocation...

His fist connected with the couch's arm. _If only Jet were here..._

Suddenly, Spike felt the couch vibrate as another body sat on the opposite side of him. Turning, he saw Faye, dressed in the attire he had left for her. Her features still pained him, her eyes bloodshot and her hair draping over her face, constantly reminded him of his deed. There was a balled up piece of cloth resting on her stomach. Her gaze would not leave the floor.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"I killed him..."

Spike's words melted into the air. Faye slightly flinched but did nothing more.

"I don't understand," she finally spoke, her words a whisper. _What the hell am I doing here? _She mentally questioned herself. _Is it because I feel like it was all a mistake? Like he didn't mean to do it? Why do I think that? Do I love him that much that I'm willing to forgive him for this? _She paused _...Yes I do..._

"It's my fault Jet died," Spike said, driving her out of her thoughts. "If I hadn't distracted him, he would've been able to dodge it, and fire back. He would still be with us."

Faye remained silent, quietly replaying the events of their tragic bounty in her mind. She recalled it all since the moment they first set foot in that office to the second when Jet's body was taken away. Faye found herself unable to cry.

"You've never seen me drunk, have you? At least not like this?" Spike's unexpected words brought her back to reality once more. "I mean..." He rethought what he had said, thinking the atmosphere was too delicate to bring that up.

Faye's whisper of a voice arose never the less. "What do you mean "not like this"?"

"This is the second time I've done something this horrible," Spike continued. "Usually I have control when I drink, and after I drink. I mean I've had hangovers but...You see alcohol and depression don't mix well with me. Heh, as stupid as that sounds. It's just that I've never felt like this in a long time. The first time was when I had to leave Julia."

Faye quietly winced.

"I don't really wanna say what I did," Spike did not hesitate. "But...it was nothing compared to what I did to you. I tried to stop I really did...I'm sorry..."

"I..." Faye brought her legs to her chest, squishing the cloth ball on her stomach, but kept her head up.

"Faye," Spike turned towards her and grasped her hand, noticing her bruises once again. A faint wave of alarm visited her face upon his touch. He acknowledged it but chose to ignore it for the time being and for the sake of what he was going to say. "Faye, I really am sorry! I'll do anything, even leave, if you'll just forgive me! Or at least look at me! I can't stand talking to you while all you do is stare at the floor! Faye please!"

Faye slowly withdrew her hand and draped it over her leg once more, leaving Spike's hand to rest on the couch. But, she finally decided to face him. "I always felt a lot of things towards you. But never was I afraid of you."

It was Spike's turn to flinch.

Faye continued. "Though I may...forgive you, I will never be rid of that fear. Please don't fault me for being cautious around you."

"But...you...forgive me?" Spike was astonished. "So easily and quickly?"

"Of course not. But, forgiveness will come as the time passes. Soon, enough forgiveness will be placed upon you to cleanse you."

"No," Spike said, inching closer to Faye. "I will never be cleansed. I never was to begin with but as long as I have you here, I don't need anything else. Just be here with me. You're all I have left."

Faye fully lifted her head at his words and dared to make direct eye contact with him despite her fear. What she saw in his deep and pained eyes was truth in his words. She gave a faint smile.

Spike returned the gesture. "Thank you."

"Here," Faye said throwing him the balled up cloth that had been resting on her stomach. "I'm returning a favor. Don't worry, they're clean."

Spike uncoiled the cloth and noticed it was a pair of pants. He almost laughed out loud. Faye gave a small grin as Spike quickly put them on and sat down closer to Faye than before.

Feeling uncomfortable, Faye felt like breaking the silence. "Uh..."

"Sorry..." Spike recoiled away from her.

Faye looked down at her hands. "It's fine..." _So why do I still want to be held by him?_ Looking back at Spike, Faye noticed he was staring at the ceiling, or more specifically, the ceiling fan. "Spike?"

He turned towards her, sorrow woven within his features, his tainted soul shining brightly through his eyes. "I don't deserve forgiveness of any kind."

Surprising herself, Faye reached out towards Spike and brought his head to her chest where she held him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept them there, his palms flat on her back. They sat like that for the longest time in silence and it was during that time that Faye knew she had offered Spike the forgiveness that his soul viciously burns for.

* * *

Oh yeah! Managed to update before vacation was over! Well now that we have that review reply thingie...I'm gonna make sure to reply to all my review! How fun! Well, thanks for reading, I'll see you guys later! NOOOOO! I don't wanna go to schooooooooooooool!


	9. Session Nine : Dark Ambition

**Session Nine : Dark Ambition**

Faye suddenly jumped when she realized something important. "Ed!"

"Ed?" Spike pulled away from the tight fist she had suddenly placed on his hair. "Ow! Faye!"

"Yeah...sorry. Ed. Has she come?"

Spike rubbed his head. "I would not know..."

"Oh, yeah...that's true..." Faye's vision wandered away from him. The events of earlier that day played through both their minds. Trying to break the dark atmosphere she herself had created, Faye spoke. "I think we should go find her."

"We?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I was thinking that it would be best if you were to stay in case she comes back. Knowing that kid if she came and saw it empty, she'd just run off again. Then we'll never find her."

Faye smiled. "True. Alright, I'll stay. But uh...just before you go out, put some clothes on!"

Spike returned the smile even though he knew she was still hurting beyond even what she could understand. He knew if he just gave her some time alone, then maybe she could heal a little or at least let the spinning room that was her mind settle down.

Soon enough, Spike was fully clothed and walking the streets of the small town they had stayed in, in search of a geniusly insane, little girl.

Faye sighed. She still hadn't moved from her position in the couch in fear of losing the moment. She wanted to absorb it all, but a great part of her still shriveled with fear. She had held him in her arms, on her chest and he didn't pull away. Faye brought a clutched hand towards her torso. _Was it because he felt the same way I do about him or...because of...what happened? Was he just as confused as I was? I..._

She finally rose, her legs guiding her to her room. The window in front of her reflected the bewildered emotions that wove on her face, in her eyes. The color of fear stood out the most.

Faye let herself fall on her bed which was adorned with paper and trash. _Really gotta get out of that habit..._she thought as she pushed the paper away to give herself a decent amount of room. The paper fought back when the little pile Faye was colleting fell on top of her. Tossing the papers out of the bed in frustration, she froze to a motionless figure when she saw what she was holding.

It was a calendar.

Faye's eyes widened, fear rising and twisting within her features yet again. She had forgotten. No, that was a lie. She had wished to forget but it had only been repressed with a desire for it to disappear. But now, it came with a fierce and piercing impact.

"_Please tell him this...Day of the full moon by the grave. He'll understand."_

The hand that clutched the calender had white knuckles. It began to shake, distorting the numbers and symbols on it but Faye had already grasped a good look at them. And she understood.

_Day of the full moon. She meant the day _before_ the night of the full moon._ Faye's hand lost its strength and dropped the calender. _It's tomorrow. But where is this grave she speaks of?_

_By the grave...By the grave..._

Faye suddenly gasped as she heard Spike's voice ring in her ears. She remembered where they were from, that time when he had opened up to her. When he spoke of his painful past. When he had spoken of her. Julia.

"_She asked me to meet her at our usual place, the graveyard with the only cross-shaped tombstone in Mars..."_

Faye didn't understand why she swept all of the remaining trash on her bed with one flying arm, a cry of-...anger? frustration? something else?- accompanying it. _She wants to meet him tomorrow, by the only cross-shaped tombstone in Mars...but I still don't know what time..._

_Day of the full moon._

Those taunting words split through her head. Yet, they were the only clue she had. _What point of the day does it met the night? It would be dusk...when the sun is low and the moon is rising. A fiery inferno to introduce the oncoming darkness...how fitting._

Faye couldn't place the emotion that began to shake through her body.

_--------_

"Damn it, where can one little brat go?" Spike muttered under his breath as he leaned against the side of a building, cigarette in his mouth, hands in his pocket.

He gazed around but could only see an ocean of bobbing heads, none which were a bright, spiky orange. Spike sighed.

He then heard a whimpering sound, followed by a bark.

"Ein! Find the ship!"

Spike's face fell as he recognized the dog that had suddenly appeared around his feet. He braced himself for the impact that was to follow.

"Cowboy Man!" Ed jumped and coiled herself around Spike. "Ed found you!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Spike sighed. "Let's go.."

Faye was dressed in her usual attire as she sat on the yellow couch. Her hands would refuse to stay still, fingers curling around her hair, drumming on the couch's armrest. She didn't know what to do about the message. She could either tell Spike, leave it alone, or...

"Damn it, Ed! Get off!"

Faye gave a small smile as she heard Spike's distant voice before the door opened and he entered. She stood seeing the party of three walk, run, or jump down the stairs.

"Ed..."

A childish laughter rang out as Ed saw Faye. "Faye! Faye!" A bark followed.

Usually, Faye would've evaded Ed's embrace but this time, she even crouched down to envelope the little girl in her arms.

She was a woman without a past and with a dark future. But...this was her home, as crappy and hot water-less as it was, and these people are her family. She had felt the impaling impact of losing one of them and it was something she refuses to ever feel again. She is not going to lose anyone anymore. Faye came to her decision.

She was going to face Julia, alone.

She's not going to lose this.

* * *

Yea! Guess what? I updated! So nice...But sorry it took so long. Holidays and food...and laziness and sleep...ing late...hehehe...Well, I hope you guys are enjoying your vacations and holidays! I know I am! Well I'll see you later! And of course,

**THANK YOU! **


	10. Session Ten : Piercing the Void

**Session Ten : Piercing the Void**

Faye saw Spike's sleeping form on the couch. Ed was next to it on the floor, drooling over Ein who was being used as a pillow. Faye smiled. She was going to keep them and by doing so, she had to face Julia. No one knew of her decision which was why she had drugged their food in order to keep it that way.

In the hanger, Faye passed by Spike's _Swordfish II_ and gazed at it for a brief moment before walking over to her own ship. Mars wasn't that far away, only a couple of hours. Faye placed the coordinates towards it, deciding she did not wish to fly there manually. She had no idea where it was...the graveyard with the only cross-shaped tombstone in Mars. But somehow, she knew she'd find it. She was certain of it.

Faye soon landed on the crimson planet.

Glancing around, she checked the time and according to what she had heard earlier that day in the radio, sunset was in about two hours. She had that much amount of time to find the tombstone and wait for Julia. Faye didn't question the fact that the direction where her legs were taking her was the right one or not.

_--------_

The blonde beauty took another sip of the tea in front of her. Sitting outside in a café, she saw the world behind darkened lenses. She was waiting for the sun to take that world into a darkened abyss. But before that, when the sun and the moon crossed paths, she would see him. And kill him.

"Excuse me miss, would you like some more tea?" the friendly waitress offered with a smile.

The blonde gave her one of her own. This smile however was not sad and beautiful. "Thank you. That would be wonderful." The waitress nodded and poured the steaming liquid from a pot into the cup before leaving.

Julia removed her sunglasses to prevent the tea's steam from fogging them up. Waiting for her drink to cool down, she glared at it. The tea reflected her features back at her, but it could not reflect her thoughts.

She had decided to finally follow Vicious' orders. She didn't know why but somehow...it seemed _right_...as if she was supposed to do it all along. As if it was her _destiny_.

A small smile wove on Julia's lips at such thoughts.

The tea in front of her finally cooled down to a desirable temperature. Julia placed her sunglasses over her eyes before taking another sip of the liquid.

_--------_

"Is this it?" Faye glanced up at the cemetery's name over the arched entrance. There was a pathway in front of her that offered a tour of the cemetery and the tombstones it held inside the brown walls. She gladly took it and began her decent into the most horrifying moment of her life.

Sorrow quickly pierced through Faye as she walked deeper into the cemetery. Not because of the death and sadness that vibrated out of it but because there was no one else around to feel it. She was alone in the land of the dead.

_Solitude._

It seemed as if something else had said it and planted it into her thoughts. Faye whirled around in the uneasy atmosphere that suddenly crashed on her. It was all still empty but she had found it. The cross-shaped tombstone. It couldn't be more appropriately presented.

Faye eased through the maze of headstones before standing in front of the famed cross-shaped tombstone. It was more than she could've imagined. It was a plain, cemented pyramid that had a flat top. Several small steps lead up to the top where the cross was impaled, at a stooping angle. The image itself seemed to be the source of the sorrow that seeped into the cemetery's soil.

She turned to look behind her before she heard her name.

"Faye."

The blonde before her was surprised to see her. Faye could see the slight bewilderment that crossed Julia's face, despite the fact that she still wore her sunglasses.

Faye walked towards the motionless blonde. "I didn't tell Spike."

Julia regained herself, taking off and putting away her sunglasses. "Obviously..."

"You were going to hurt him." Faye was surprised at her words and the strong truth that seemed to emerge from them.

Julia was taken by shock yet again. "How...?" Suddenly a firm wave of resolution visited her features, casting a dark shadow across her eyes. In a white flash, Julia had a gun pointed at Faye. It was now her turn to be surprised.

"You _were_ going to hurt him..." Faye repeated in a whisper.

"It's not something you need to know," Julia said, "But killing Spike is something_ I_ need to do. You should've told him to come."

Faye's eyes glazed with an intensity of some sort. "I would never betray Spike that way! I would never send him to his death..."

Julia's face displayed no emotion. "Then I'll send you to yours."

Faye jumped away from Julia's sight and ducked down behind the cross-shaped tombstone to pull out her own gun. She didn't predict it would come down to this. Several bullets grazed off the tombstone, chipping cement off, in an attempt to lure Faye out. The rain of bullets stopped as Julia took time to reload. Faye took that as her opportunity to emerge.

Peeking out of the tombstone, she saw Julia slumped up against one of the other headstones, quickly reloading her gun. Faye did not hesitate as she targeted Julia's gun with her own and blasted it away from her hands.

Julia gasped as the hot metal bullet pushed her gun several feet in front of her. She tried to roll over to it but froze when the cold steel of Faye's gun clammed her head.

"Go," Faye said. "Leave Spike and all of us alone. Just go and don't contact us ever again. Please." She retreated her gun from Julia's skull.

Julia hesitated at her words, working them in her brain. She stood up and faced Faye. "He is lucky...to have someone like you. We never found that within each other but...your words...they mean nothing to me!"

She tackled the unsuspecting Faye, sending her head crashing onto the tombstone behind her. Momentarily blinded by a flash of white light, Faye blinked several times before noticing Julia walking towards her, her retrieved gun in hand. It was pointed yet again at Faye. She saw no hesitation in Julia's face.

"_...they mean nothing to me!"_

Proof that she would kill her then and now.

Faye closed her eyes. _Spike..._ She then faced the raging blonde, gripping the gun in her hand with a tighter firm. "_Forgive me, Spike!_"

"Don't say that name!"

Two shots echoed through out the cemetery...synchronized with different desires.

* * *

Hello! I got to post this up before going back to school! Oh yeah...¬¬ Hehehe...I hope you enjoyed it, it's all drama and stuff...okay maybe not that much but it had its moments. Either way, I wish to

THANK YOU

all for everything. We're almost to the end of this story so...dum, dum, dum. In fact, I didn't even expect it to be this long. o.O Well, see you later and thanks again!


	11. Session Eleven : Goodnight Faye

**Session Eleven : Goodnight Faye**

Spike could've sworn he had closed his eyes for only a moment. Rising from the couch, he sat, legs parallel to each other on the cushions, and glanced around.

"Faye?"

He placed a hand in his hair. _What the hell am I doing calling out to her? _Shaking his head, he swung his legs over to stand up but halted midway seeing the sleeping Ed and Ein by the couch. He lifted an eyebrow at the strange coincidence that he was napping the same time as them. Again he felt the urge of calling out to his female companion.

"Faye?"

Damn. He didn't stop himself in time.

Spike sighed and stood up, leaving the sleeping duo undisturbed. The short walk he took soon brought him to the hanger where he saw an empty space where Faye's ship was supposed to be parked. Spike's first thought was she had gone to catch a bounty and claim all the money for herself. He quickly dismissed that, feeling it was wrong. _Feeling? _

He sighed and leaning on his own ship, did the dangerous act of lighting a cigarette. _Maybe she finally decided to leave for good...No, that can't be right. She'd make a big deal about that...So where...?_

The fact that he was even curious as to where she was slightly scared him because it was proof that...Closing his eyes, Spike recalled the conversation they had while eating earlier that day to gain any clues as to Faye's whereabouts. He opened his eyes and stood straight, away from his ship. Hands in pockets, he began to pace around the hanger, no particular destination in mind.

"_Check it out, I managed to snag some food for us," Faye said, referring to the instant noodle cups that were littering the table. Three were set aside from the pile, steaming and ready to be consumed._

_Spike stared at them, an uncontrollable twitch on his eyebrow. "More?" _

_Faye crossed her arms and gave him an unpleasant look. "Hey, I'd like to see you do better! It's all we can afford right now so suck it up!"_

_Spike couldn't help but smile. He felt like everything was..._normal._ He knew that despite all that had happened, they were still going to live their lives together...Spike blinked at his own thoughts and looked at Faye who still had her arms crossed. He placed a hand on the back of his neck. _That was weird,_ he thought. _Faye and myself...living together, huh?

_Ed came from behind Spike and taking her noodle cup balanced it on her head while trying to eat the noodles inside._

"_See? Ed likes it," Faye pointed to Ed._

"_Ed is a little girl...who doesn't know better..."_

_Ed turned at the constant mentioning of her name. "Edward is a girl and Ed does like hot cups full of worms."_

"_See what I mean?" Spike said but nevertheless took his cup and began to eat it. Faye mimicked his move but refused to eat. Noticing this, Spike commented on it._

"_Apparently, you don't seem to like them either," he grinned through the hanging noodles that clung to his mouth._

_She glared at him before placing her cup down. "I'm just not hungry."_

_Spike lifted an eyebrow at her but soon shrugged it away as he continued to eat. Faye kept her gaze on the table, a whisper escaping her lips._

"_What?" Spike looked at her._

"_Nothing!" she looked alarmed despite the fact that she was smiling._

_He sensed something was wrong, confirming it as so. He kept it to himself though and finished his noodles. Strange how he felt unbelievingly sleepy all of a sudden..._

Spike halted his pacing, remembering the words she had whispered.

"_The crimson cross will guide me."_

Realization crossed over Spike's features. His eyes widened. "The crimson cross..."

"_She asked me to meet her at our usual place, the graveyard with the only cross-shaped tombstone in Mars..."_

Words from so long ago. His words. Spike froze on the spot, the nearly finished cigarette dropping from his lips only to die out before it even reached the floor.

The crimson cross. Crimson...red. The red planet. Mars.

Julia.

Faye.

Spike rushed back to where Ed was sleeping and looking at the cups on the table that was close by, Spike saw that the bottom of his and her cup were crusted with white crystals. The traces of sleeping pills. _No wonder Faye didn't eat. _

Almost throwing the cup back to the table, Spike yet again rushed to the hanger but Ed's words rooted him as he climbed up the stairs.

"Where Faye-Faye and Fuzzy go...?" she murmured in her sleep. Spike seemed lost in her words for a moment, pondering on his own.

He looked at the sleeping little girl from where he stood. "I don't know, Ed. But I'm going to bring them back."

_----------_

Was that her breathing?

Faye slightly winced at the raspy sounds that were scratching her ears.

Where was she? Tombstones. A graveyard. Was she dead?

No.

It suddenly came rushing back to her. The duel she had with Julia. Quickly standing up, away from the headstone she leaned on, Faye looked around. The throb on her left shoulder brought her down on her knees...in front of a corpse.

Faye gasped but seemed paralyzed as she came to realize the dead body in front of her belonged to Julia. She gazed at the lifeless form that was heaped on the equally dead grass. Julia was laying face first, something Faye was thankful for. The ground underneath her was greedily seeping in her blood, turning it into a dirty red. Faye's eyes widened. _No...this wasn't supposed to happen...Spike..._

The sharp pain that her shoulder gave her brought her out of her thoughts. Grinding her teeth, Faye put her weapon away and placed a hand on her wound. She stood up. Slightly breathing hard, she gave a final stare at Julia before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Slowly turning around, Faye began walking down the same path she came in. She was scared. She didn't know or understand why. She had wounded several people before, cheated on them, stole from them...even killed them. So why did she fear now?

Because the person Faye killed was _Julia._

She was _his_ love. The only woman he respect. The only woman he would give up his life for. The only woman he would do anything for...what he _wouldn't_ do for Faye.

Faye cried out but it wasn't because of the pain in her shoulder. Were those tears that threatened to fall?

"Faye."

She heard her name being called from so faraway despite the fact that he was right in front of her.

"Spike..."

He saw her bleeding shoulder. The thin streams of blood that ran down her arm and trailed her steps began to form a small pool of blood. "What happened?"

Faye looked away and remained quiet but her eyes would refuse to conceal themselves. No longer would they tint themselves emotionless. They shook with fear and pain but most of all...with the desire to...

"Where's Julia?"

Faye did not look at him because he mentioned her name but because she heard the click of a gun.

"Spike?" she gasped seeing his gun pointed at her. She took a step back. _No...Spike..._

Spike however, kept his ground and his arm straight. He was clever. Faye was right when she knew he masked his emotions quite well. Inside, he was hesitating.

_I don't understand...why am I...reluctant? Why can't I keep myself straight. She...she hurt Julia! _

_...But Julia hurt her too._

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Faye spoke, her vision on the ground. "I didn't want to let it go. Let you go. Jet died and...I couldn't have anything else taken away from me."

Spike's eyes wavered for a moment at her words. His palms began to sweat, yet he kept the gun aimed at her.

Faye continued. "It's true. Julia. I met her earlier in a bar and she asked me give you the message to meet her here today. But I couldn't. I didn't want to see you go. I couldn't take another blow like that."

"What makes you think I would have gone for sure?" Spike spoke. Who was he kidding? Of course he would've gone because Julia was the only woman...His aim went a little to the right, away from Faye.

Unaware of that fact, Faye finally looked up at Spike, working in his words. The pain on her shoulder began to run down her arm and up the side of her neck. "But..." she whispered. Then she took a step forward, her unwounded arm extended out, her hand a fist. "But she was going to kill you!"

Spike broke. The gun went down and his pained expression shattered his mask and crashed through on his features. Faye gasped at her words and his reaction but most of all at the grief she had caused him.

"Julia...she tried to kill you too...?" His words came out unmasked as well.

Faye's head dropped. "Yes."

"She's dead, isn't she?"

"...Yes."

Faye felt it. The sorrow that seeped from Spike seemed to cling to her. It was unbearable and crushing. And she had caused it. _I wanted all of us to stay together...I wanted it to be okay...I was trying to save you but all I did was..._Faye had killed Spike as well.

Spike looked at Faye and his eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Faye held her gun in her right hand, almost caressing it. "I'm going to do what you want to do." She smiled. It was the same smile Spike had seen on_ her_ the first time he had laid eyes on such a person. So sad...So beautiful...

"Faye...no..." Spike took a step towards her.

The gun was already positioned against her temple. "Don't try, Spike Spiegel. I know this is what you want."

"No!" Spike threw away his own gun. "NO! It's not!"

"Enough talk. Just let me do this..."

"Why?" he demanded.

Again that smile. "It's not an answer but I still want you to know...I love you."

"_NO, FAYE!_"Spike began toward run to her."Let me-!"

The graveyard was undisturbed, a quiet sanctuary for those who had fallen into eternal rest. Loved one could also come and visit and enjoy and experience the peace and sorrow that the deceased were cursed to endure for all eternity. That day, however, the silence was pierced and shattered but the sorrow was heightened. A voice echoed to a highly volumed blast. This melody added yet another victim to the sanctuary of corpses.

"_Faye!_"

Spike rushed over to catch her, ignoring the blood and the mess. In reality, her face remained slightly intact, as if mocking him. He saw her eyes dim, they would forever be tinted now, against their will they would lay behind closed eyelids and soon turn into nothing.

"Faye..." Spike whispered. He blinked, refusing to let the image of her blur behind his tears. "You should have let me talk. You should have let me..."

He caressed her, holding her closer to his body. "Faye...I love you too."

**----------**

_**Who's gonna carry that burden?**_

* * *

Yup, that's the end. Sad, huh? Well that's a tragedy for ya. Hehe...I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you all for reading it and actually liking it. It's my first completed Cowboy Bebop story. I also hoped you enjoyed the lengthy chapter. Well, as always,

**Thank you.**


End file.
